Rebirth
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: The war against King Galbatorix is still going, but three years have passed and there are new eggs and Riders. But before they can go into battle, Eragon must teach them what it means to be a Dragon Rider.
1. A New Beginning

**Rebirth**

**This is my first attempt at a full length Eragon story. I like constructive criticism and would like you to tell me if I messed up on something because I forgot the book a little but remember everything else. Other than that, I hope you will enjoy the story.**

**Ch 1: A New Beginning**

The war between King Galbatorix and the rebels known as the Varden is still proceeding. Years have passed since the new Rider; Eragon, a farm boy had found a stone that would make him a hero among many races throughout Alagaesia. With him, his sapphire dragon, Saphira, are the allies of the Varden who oppose the King. Throughout the years of hardship and battle against the kings own Rider, meaning the last egg will possibly decide the fate of Alagaesia, revealing the last Rider.

Though years have passed, the egg remains un-hatched. Hope seems lost with one Rider on each side, waiting for the last to determine the outcome of war.

At the edge of the battlefield, two Riders battle against each other on the ground as their dragons engaged in aerial combat, shooting fire from their mouths. The red dragon was now slightly larger than the other, though Saphira had more experience and maneuvered away from the battlefield with Thorn following closely behind.

Metal clashed below when two swords hit with force that could cause a severe injury. "You seemed to have gotten better after our first battle at the Burning Plains, Eragon." The enemy Rider said when he backed away from him. "You've found out that I was a servant of the Empire years ago and I still haven't brought you and Saphira to the king."

Eragon rushed at him with the inhuman speed he gained after the Agaeti Blodhren and raised his weapon above his head and brought it down with a heavy blow. Murtagh parried with ease. "You will not take me or Saphira, not even to rebuild her race with a dragon that works for Galbatorix! Death would come first." The younger Rider replied as he swung his sword and left a small scratch on Murtagh's arm, who took no notice.

"Either way, Saphira will rebuild her race. More dragons and Riders will fill the skies in time. No matter how long it takes, whether it is with Thorn or the dragon yet to hatch. Galbatorix's vision to unite Alagaesia will become reality."

On the other end of the field, another battle between the kings men and the Varden. Cries echoed and blood stained the ground as it had in the first battle. Men lost their lives for their freedom and others for the king's vision. Nasuada was in the midst of the battle with Arya and Roran by her side their faces dirty with dirt. Blood soaked the leaders' clothes with every man she slew before her. Arya struck enemy soldiers as he attempted to sneak up behind an oblivious Roran, as he was too busy with three in front of him. "Thanks," he blocked an attack from the first soldier with his hammer and knocked the weapon out of the soldiers' hands and delivered a skull crushing blow. Two of his comrades fumed in anger and rage as they watched someone so young kill one of their own. They both lunged forward furiously to avenge their fallen friend. An arrow hit one of the soldiers in the back, leaving one for Roran. He swung wildly at the boy, only for his attack to be dodged and fall forward. Seeing this as his chance, Stronghammar brought his weapon down upon the soldiers back and bones could be heard breaking. The man cried as his back broke under the bash to his spine, paralyzed.

Just as Roran looked up, he had seen that they were greatly outnumbered due to the loss of men. Arya rushed up beside him. "This is pointless now."

"Anything of Eragon?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered as she pointed to Nasuada, who was approaching on a white horse.

"We must pull back, there are too many! We need to regroup!" the young leader of the Varden cried. "We'll have to come up with a better plan. Just right now we are losing more men."

"Agreed," Roran and Arya responded in unison.

Nasuada rode off in the other direction, ordering a retreat. Roran and Arya followed her lead and told those who were out of hearing from Nasuada's orders. "What about Eragon?" Roran asked the elf.

"He has a bigger problem to deal with. It would be best not to distract him." He didn't like the thought of leaving Eragon alone, but she was right. Any distractions could get him killed.

Murtagh looked in the direction where they left the battle and turned toward Eragon, smiling. "It seems that Nasuada has ordered a retreat." Eragon said nothing; only his heavy breathing pierced the silence between them. "You're still out of breath like the first time we've met up after so long. You resemble an elf and have their reflexes, yet you cannot keep up with me? I'm disappointed." A smirk formed on Murtagh's lips. "We've been battling for hours and yet you still refuse to come with me. Again, I have tried to capture you, but the next time I may not be able to try and will have to." A single dragon was in the distance. "We will meet again in our next battle, brother."

"I'm not your brother," Eragon said quietly, with disgust at the thought of being of Morzan's flesh and blood.

"You still don't believe it after years of us battling each other?" Murtagh could see that Eragon hated being called the son of Morzan, even if few actually knew. Only he, Saphira, Murtagh, Nasuada, Roran, Arya and of course the King Galbatorix himself. It was best that way, so he wouldn't be looked down upon. Silence followed for minutes until Thorn's wings could be heard growing closer with each thrust. Murtagh climbed onto the red dragons back and looked down on Eragon and said, "Good bye for now, brother." Thorn jumped on his powerful legs and lifted his wings as he carried his body and his Rider through the sky. Eragon watched them leave.

_Saphira? Where are you? Are you alright? The Varden had ordered a retreat._ He said through the link that they shared. _Saphira?_ He was now starting to worry until she answered.

_I'm fine, little one. I'll be right there._ Eragon noticed she sounded different; her voice was lower than normal almost as if there was something she was thinking about. He wanted to ask, but felt he should keep it to himself.

He could hear her approaching only seconds later and when he had seen that she wasn't badly injured that made him lighten up a lot. Once she and Thorn were out of sight, the communication between them was foggy. Eragon wondered if something horrible had happened to her, but remembered the reason for keeping them alive. So she could breed. He felt happy that she would be able to mother her race, but the fact that what they wanted to bring her young up under Galbatorix's rule was unbearable. Who knows if those were his only intentions! Was that all he wanted her for? Eragon shook the thought from his head and smiled when Saphira landed in front of him. "I'm glad you're safe." He nuzzled her snout and she nuzzled back.

_As am I, little one,_ she said. _Come on, we have to get back to the Varden's camp._

Eragon nodded and climbed into the saddle Brom made. The ride made Eragon notice Saphira acting strangely, just as her voice was earlier. _Saphira?_ He asked.She didn't seem to hear him, so he figured he'd wait until they were rested.

"Another battle after three years since our first encounter with Murtagh." Nasuada sighed when they reported to her tent. "We've lost many men and are running short on supplies. The last egg still has yet to hatch and won't as long Galbatorix still has it. I'm afraid to say that this war won't end anytime soon. We will return to Surda tomorrow." With that she dismissed them.

"Eragon," Roran met his cousin. "I'm glad you're alright after today's exhausting battle."

"There are more to come." Eragon said, tiredly. "We're not out of this yet. I'm starting to think there are more years to come if we can't win with one Rider on our side."

"Hey," Roran stopped his cousin and had his hands on his shoulders. "There will be an end, though it may be in years." He smiled. "I can't thank you enough for helping me rescue Katrina three years ago."

"Listen Roran, there was nothing else I could do. It was partially my fault for what happened to Garrow. With the Ra'zac and everything else that happened."

Roran smiled, "We'll, I still thank you." Then he stopped, "You should get some rest, you look tired after today's battle with Murtagh." Eragon nodded with a smile and Roran left his side to see some of the men from Carvahall.

When Eragon entered his large tent, he took off his shirt and pants, only wearing shorts as he sat on his cot. Saphira was already sleeping. The Rider crossed his arms. Something was different about her. _Saphira?_ _You sleeping?_

_I was. _She replied tiredly. _Is something on your mind?_ She knew something was.

----

Murtagh and Thorn were back at their base camp. The Rider was in his tent healing an injury on his shoulder with the blood and sweet stained shirt on the ground as his dragons head was blocking the entrance. _Seriously Thorn?_ Murtagh's mouth was slightly hanging open.

_Yes._

He ran his hand through his dark hair then walked over to grab a clean tunic from his cot and pulled it over his head. _I just hope you know what you're doing. I mean, you know what would happen if Galbatorix found out! More slave labor. And the worst thing is that we can't escape, now that he knows our names. _Murtagh wasn't sure how this would turn out if the king found out. He sighed after a minutes thought. _I'll keep your secret. But if the king finds out after so long, who knows what could happen then! I just hope your actions don't cost us our lives._

_That makes two of us._

_----_

_You what? _Eragon shouted and jumped up quickly and looked at his dragon. Shock gripped him.

_You promised you wouldn't yell._ She said in a low voice, almost as if she was guilty of something. Her head was in the tent.

_I'm sorry._ Eragon sat back on his cot. _I did promise… but I can't believe it. Out of all these years… I didn't think you would have done this… at least… not yet. _

_Are you angry with me?_

Eragon shook his head. _No. I can't be mad. I'm just still not able to believe it. So this why you seemed so gloomy?_ Saphira nodded reluctantly and Eragon let out a slight laugh, which confused the sapphire dragon. _Actually… I'm kind of happy._

_You are? How so?_

_Don't you see? _Saphira shook her head slightly. Eragon let out a small happy cry and jumped off the cot. _This war may be over sooner than you think. Why… you may have helped out the Varden. _He hugged her snout happily; Saphira thought he would have been slightly upset if not more.

_So you're not angry with me, little one?_

_Of course not, _he smiled. _This could be the answer we've all been waiting for! _Then he let go and looked at her. _But we don't know for sure, we best wait until we know the actual outcome of this day. Then we can tell the others. _

_Uh… alright. _Saphira answered as Eragon turned toward his cot and seemed excited about what she had told him. _Good night, little one._

_Good night Saphira._ His reply came with a smile. He tucked himself in and fell in the elf-like trance with a smile on his face.

Saphira smiled a little after what she told him. She had expected him to be furious, but he actually seemed happy with this. Earlier, he spoke about how he wished the war would end and that he didn't want to go up against Murtagh. Now he appeared reenergized after the battle that had lasted hours. She looked at her Rider and pulled her head out of the tent with a feeling of happiness. Maybe he was right.

**Alright, it took me the whole day to come up with the first chapter. I hope you liked it and there are more to come. If there was something I messed up on, please let me know. And again, I like criticism so correct me on anything you find wrong. **

**Also, if I get any flames, I don't care. Even Flamers get a nice review reply. I won't be negative with any reply to your reviews. But I have to ask, please review. Thank you.**


	2. News Among Few

**Thank you to my reviewers, I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you will like this chapter. Murtagh's not gonna be an evil person in this, you'll find out some things later in the story. And thanks to Torilei for helping me with the title.**

**Ch 2: News Among Few**

Sunrise came quickly across the camp. Men gathered their belongings quickly, not wasting any time. Supplies and tents put up, men packed their bags for the short trek back to Surda. The battle had taken place between Melian and Cithri. Bodies of fallen comrades were either a meal for the ravens and crows that flew above the corpses or were to somehow be transported back to Surda for the sake of their families.

Eragon felt reenergized with the morning sunlight. He could tell many of the men there were glad the battle was over and wished to return home to their wives and children. Some were also at a loss as some lost loved ones in the battle. It was then Eragon heard Horst's heavy footsteps approaching. "Eragon," he boomed, slapping a heavy hand on the Riders' shoulder.

"Good morning, Horst," he greeted looking at the big man. When Eragon had returned from the battle of the Burning Plains, he explained everything to the villagers of Carvahall. When they told him of the deaths they had after he left and when the Ra'zac and kings soldiers had come looking for Roran, the Rider felt a great feeling of guilt swell up inside. But now, all seemed to be forgiven.

"I'm glad we're getting back to Surda," he said, removing his hand. "It'll be good to see the family again and letting them see that I am well."

Eragon smiled, "Their hearts will lift up when they see you. We best be getting ready for our leave."

"I think you are right, Eragon. I'll see you around." And with that, Horst was off to gather his things.

The last few minutes went by as provisions were packed and carried away. Nasuada was in the lead, walking her horse as she walked beside it. Arya and Roran were on either side of her and Horst behind Roran.

_Are you well, Saphira?_ Eragon asked his dragon.

_Of course, should I not? _She answered.

The Rider shrugged, _I don't know if you'll be in bad shape to fly with the news you've given me last night._

_I'm still fit to fly._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, _Saphira said, slightly annoyed by him.

_Hey, I only want to be careful… just in case._ She sighed in defeat.

_I'll let you know if anything comes up. Promise. _Eragon narrowed his eyes for a moment.

… _Alright then._ He walked up beside her and climbed on her back. Saphira lifted her wings and jumped in the air for lift off.

It had taken an hour to get back into Surda's borders, where the reached Cithri then traveled slowly to Lithgow and made it to Aberon, a few hours after dark. Families greeted their husbands, fathers, brothers, uncles, cousins, sons, nephews and grandfathers. Happy cries as well as cries of loss echoed in the night air as some found their deceased family members. Eragon cringed when he thought of his uncle Garrow's death. He knew what these people were feeling, though his uncle lost his life because Saphira had taken him away when these men died in battle. Horst and his family came up to the Rider. "Eragon," Albriech said as he, Baldor and Elain stopped in front of him. "When will this war be over?"

Eragon sighed, "I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"But you're a Rider," Baldor interrupted.

"Maybe so," he replied. "But I cannot tell you because battles keep coming with me and the enemy Rider. It won't end until Galbatorix is defeated and he won't be if he keeps hiding and sending out his Rider."

"All wars end, Eragon," Elain spoke up for the first time. "I hope we can figure out how soon. I don't want my smallest child to grow up with this war."

"Where is he anyway?" Horst asked his wife.

"Sleeping, of course."

"Well in that case, we best be getting in, it's late"

Everyone said good night to the Rider and left to the house they were staying in since they've been in Surda. _Eragon._ Saphiras' voice came into his head.

_Yes._

_You should tell the others now._

Eragon looked at his dragon, _Now? Are you sure?_ She nodded. _Very well, let's start a short meeting about this._

----

Arya, Roran, Nasuada, Orik and King Orrin were in the kings' study for the meeting Eragon had called. Since Orrin was the King of Surda, the Rider felt it would be polite to let him in on their meeting since he had been so kind and hospitable for his villagers and himself. "My reason for calling this meeting now and not after the battle was to confirm that there may be a way to end this war." Stares were going around the room.

"What do you mean the war may end sooner?" the dwarf asked with his deep voice.

"I'll get to that," Eragon said. "First, King Orrin was asked to accompany us, showing my appreciation for him letting my village stay here. As I said before, there may be a way to end this war sooner." All eyes were on the Rider, curious and hungry for this information. "This information is not to leave this room without it somehow getting to the Empire. There will be new dragon eggs."

Silence followed for minutes. "What do you mean new eggs?" Orrin asked. "You mean to tell me Saphira will be a mother after years of no dragons?"

Eragon nodded. "That means new Riders." Nasuada said with shock in her voice. "If we have new Riders this war may be over quickly, though they will have to train. With more Riders with the Varden, Galbatorix will be powerless."

"Do not forget," Arya added, "he was a Rider himself. He has years of experience under his belt." Then Arya looked at Eragon. "When did you first learn of this?"

"I noticed Saphira acting differently after the battle with Murtagh. It was after we returned to camp I was informed of this. If Murtagh knows of this, I know not. But for certain, we mustn't let this out of this room. Galbatorix may attempt to steal any eggs if he finds out, then all our hopes of this war ending will be destroyed. The question is, has Murtagh told him if he knows of this?" Eyes fell with that last question. That could ruin their hopes for victory.

----

Two guards greeted the Rider as he and his dragon returned to Uru, baen. "The King will see you."

Murtagh dismounted Thorn and walked into the castle where Galbatorix resided. The halls were dark all the way down until there was a glow of light coming through an open doorway yards in front of him. Dark hair was falling in the Riders eyes; again he had to report to the king about the battle and came back empty handed every time after three long years of battling against Eragon. At the battle of the Burning Plains, there was a time when he wished Eragon could help him out of the sticky situation he was into this time. Free him of his oaths and the grasp that the king knew his and Thorns names. The light was growing brighter with each footstep. He hated this hallway. He hated this castle. He hated this place mostly.

As he entered the doorway, there was the king. Sitting upon his thrown, like an absolute ruler. The Rider gulped inwardly as the king stood up, but showing no fear. "Of the battle?" he asked, gently. Murtagh bowed.

"The Varden pulled a retreat when they lost their men, Eragon along with them. His skills are great, equal to my own." Murtagh was sure the king wouldn't by it this time. Not after three years of it.

"I see," the king responded after a few seconds of silence. "Perhaps he is stronger than I had thought, I mean, after he had taken out my most powerful man, Durza. Wouldn't you agree? And then the Twins." The sound of them made Murtagh grind his teeth, as if he tasted something bitter. "Still un-fond of them I see. Whatever the reason for coming back without a Rider and his dragon, you will catch them in the next battle no doubt. You have been searching for his weakness, haven't you?" the king looked at Murtagh for any sign of faltering under his gaze.

He made none, "Of course," he answered coolly, "I may have almost found it."

"Good. See that they are brought here after one of your next battles. I am tired of this, Murtagh. You don't want me to pay a visit to your mind, do you?"

The Rider lowered his gaze. "It shall be done."

"Excellent. Bring them when you discover his weakness, and it had better be soon. You are dismissed." Murtagh bowed before leaving the room of the kings' strict glare. He let out a deep breath when he was out of the thrown room.

_That was close._ Murtagh thought. _Thorn._

_Yes, Murtagh. Did everything go well?_

_It actually did. But there's something bad about it too._

Thorn didn't like the way his voice sounded. _What?_

Murtagh sighed; _We have to bring them in on one of the next battles. Or he may pay a visit to our minds._

_Let's just hope the next battle doesn't come for a while._

_We may need more than hope._

----

"We need to send a message to Oromis," Arya said. The meeting had gone longer than anticipated, but they felt this was a good thing. "Oromis may be able to help train the new Riders, and place the spell over the eggs so they don't hatch without a Rider. Also about the war, we are not sure how long it will take for them to find their Riders."

"But there will be Riders that will make it worth it. Even if we have to wait for the eggs to hatch, there will be Riders." Roran argued. "At least we will have Riders on our side. I'd rather wait for the eggs to hatch than wait for the last in Galbatorix's castle."

"Sadly… I agree," Nasuada said. "We can only hope the eggs will hatch quickly. Though, we can't rush it either way."

"Arya," Eragon said. "Who will send the message?"

"I have to report back to Ellesmera, the Queen requested I return after this battle. So my departure is now more relevant."

"You will tell Oromis?"

The elf nodded. "This may be a good thing, Eragon. Also, when Saphira lays her eggs, a spell must be placed after and be carried around so the Rider can be found. It takes time for a dragon to grow, but in that time, Oromis may be able to teach the Rider a few things before the rest of the training can begin."

"Do you need a horse?"

"There's one in the stables being prepared for my leave."

At that second, there was a knock on the door and Nasuada allowed them to come in. "Your horse is ready, Arya." A guard said.

"Thank you," the guard left after a bow to the king and Nasuada.

"It's time I bring this news to Ellemera, and deliver a message to Oromis." Arya walked toward the door. "I shall return." As she disappeared, Eragon felt a little upset that she had to leave, but he knew it was crucial she leave.

**Murtagh- You're not going to kill me in the story are you? Not even at the end?**

**Tiger- (shakes head)**

**Murtagh- Yes!! **

**Thank you to those of you who are reading… and reviewing, I appreciate it. I couldn't figure out how to get the chapter started, but I got it and should be smooth sailing from now on. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I will, I'm waiting for a job interview and to start my first year of college in August. Thank you and don't forget to review.**


	3. Well Met

**Well, I have a full-time job and will update as much as possible. I appreciate you guys being patient with me so here is the 3****rd**** chapter. I'm also just guessing when dragons lay their eggs so bear with me; I'm not a dragon expert.**

**Ch 3: Well Met**

Only a week had passed since Arya's departure from the Varden and she returned with haste as if a Ra'zac were on her heels on the seventh day. The Rider and the others returned to the kings' study and Arya entered the room as she delivered the message. "Eragon and Saphira are to return to Ellesmera immediately."

"And leave they shall," Nasuada said before ordering a guard to get some supplies for Eragon's departure.

Only half an hour had passed when Eragon, Saphira and Arya were ready for their leave. Roran and Katrina had come to see them off also with Horst's family and those from Carvahall. "Be safe, brother." Roran said just after Eragon had mounted the large dragon.

"We will return when we can. Watch out for the people of Carvahall and the Varden and also yourself." The Rider said as Arya seated herself behind him.

Katrina was in Rorans' arms and she said, "Come back to us, we need a Rider."

Eragon smiled and relied, "Watch over Roran, he can be quite reckless nowadays."

"I will." As she finished, Saphira raised her wings and leapt into the air and took flight, children's excited screams were splitting the air as they headed north. Others watched and waved as they disappeared in the distance.

Miles flew underneath the dragon as she thrust her wings forward. The barren land that stretched across the desert was lifeless for hours on end. Trees were growing just ahead after no signs of life were apparent. Soon, those trees were full of color and going by as three pairs of watchful eyes looked on. Elves protected in the shade watched as the sapphire dragon flew above. She had returned with the gift of life. Singing rang throughout Ellesmera as the news of new eggs spread. Saphira landed before the Queens' hall and let Arya off. "I shall see you shortly," she said. Saphira had taken flight again and headed to Oromis' residence. Once they could see their destination, Glaedir was outside awaiting them as they approached.

_So the news is true, _he said as the young Rider and dragon landed.

"Very true," Eragon answered, dismounting Saphira.

Oromis came out of his hut to greet them, but he was not alone. A younger female elf stood in the doorway; she appeared to be in her early twenties in human years. Light blonde hair seemed to glow in the sunlight and green eyes smiled when she had seen the Rider and dragon. She was wearing a white gown. Oromis noticed Eragon staring and turned back toward his guest. At that moment she placed her first two fingers to her lips and greeted them. Eragon realized his actions and replied to her greeting. She smiled. "I had forgotten you have never met." Oromis walked over to the young elf maiden and smiled when he took her hand. "This is my daughter, Noria." (Nor-I-uh)

Eragon's mouth dropped. _He has children?!_

Saphira was the same way, _It would appear so._

"You are surprised," Oromis observed with a smile of amusement on his face.

Noria smiled. "Greetings Argetlam, Eragon Shadeslayer." Her voice was gentler than Arya's. The Rider tried to settle himself down, but it didn't seem to get him anywhere and Noria saw this.

"So…" Oromis interrupted. "We have matters to discuss, or so Arya has told us."

"Yes ebrithil, Saphira will be a mother to her race." Oromis and Noria looked at one another, surprised to hear this news. Glaedir looked at the younger dragon in the same manor.

"And in order for new Riders to be formed, we need to place a spell on each egg?" the older Rider asked.

"Yes."

"There is nothing more we can do until the eggs are laid. Until that time, we will have to wait. Only two days until Saphira is ready to do so. Now come, we have some things to catch up on." Oromis waved for Eragon to follow him into his hut.

The two Riders sat down at the table while Noria made tea and gathered some fruit for them. "It has been years, Eragon, since we had last spoken." Oromis started. "Have you been well during your battles?"

"I have ebrithil. The battles have become exhausting and the Varden are loosing men with every one."

"But when new Riders are formed that may change."

"I only hope." Noria sat down after placing the tea and fruit on the table. Eragon's eyes shifted to her.

"You didn't think that I had any children, did you Eragon?" Oromis asked as he had taken the tea in front of him. "She preferred not to be introduced while you were training," then he took a drink.

Eragon had to think of what he was saying. "You never told me you had any children!"

"You never asked," Oromis and Noria laughed at the expression Eragon was giving them. "She didn't want you to get distracted. Noria felt your training was to come first before knowing about her. If you had asked, then it would have been fine. She has watched you practice since day one, but stayed at a distance so you would put your training first."

_I can't believe this!_ Eragon shouted.

_He is right though, _Saphira said, amused. _You never asked._

_Now you're taking his side?_

_I never said that._

Eragon sighed, "So if I had asked you would have told me?"

"Yes," the old elf said.

Eragon had then thought of something else to take about. "Ebrithil… did you and Brom by any chance know my father? Was he really Morzan?" The words Murtagh had said at the battle of the Burning Plains and the question if it was true. Either way, he had to know the truth. Both elves looked at each other. A gloomy expression was visible on Noria's face and her eyes lowered.

"Where did you hear something like that?" Oromis asked low enough so only those in the room could hear.

Eragon's voice was low also, "Murtagh."

Noria stood up calmly and excused herself and just as calmly walked out of the hut. A fearful look was again on her face. The two remaining in the room watched as she left. Then after what seemed to be hours of silence, Oromis spoke, "It is true, Eragon." Those words startled him.

"Why was Brom so close to me? Was it to watch the enemy's son?" Eragon became outraged. His worst fears had become true. Murtagh was right, making them both brothers. But most of all, it was called being the son of Morzan that made him sick. The son of a traitor!

"You are right, Eragon. Brom and I did know of you. But it wasn't because we were afraid of you being a threat to us, but because if Galbatorix had found you the way Murtagh was, he would have used you in the same manor."

Eragon was able to calm himself down a little bit with what Oromis had told him. But it was still hard to think that they actually knew and didn't tell him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't sure how you would take it," Oromis answered. "Understand this Eragon; our intentions were to keep you away from the Empire. Your mother was able to take you somewhere she knew the Empire would never find you. She wasn't able to do so with Murtagh. Morzan wasn't around when she left while carrying you. If Galbatorix had found out about a second child, you would have been hidden the same way as Murtagh. Selena didn't want Morzan to strike another of her children. She did her best to hide you, though she couldn't do that same for your older brother."

Some questions were answered. Now that Eragon understood the reason for his mother leaving him with his aunt and uncle, he felt relieved that his mother only did what she could do for her second son. To protect him from what Murtagh had to go through. Eragon remembered when he talked out Morzan being a drunk and thrusting his sword at him, nearly claiming the three year olds life. He couldn't imagine having to live that nightmare Murtagh had experienced once before.

The young Rider let out a breath before he seen the empty chair where Noria sat before. "I must have upset Noria a great deal for our first meeting."

"It is the one you mentioned that had her spooked."

"…Murtagh?"

Oromis nodded, "They had only met a couple of times, before you and Murtagh had met. So when you mentioned him…"

----

The waters surface shimmered with every ounce of sunlight it had absorbed. In the shadows, Noria was crouching down before a small pool of water; the image had just become blurry then faded completely. "It has become dark," her soft voice was quiet. Footsteps were approaching from behind her, she recognized them. "So tell me, what brings you out here, Argetlam?" She stood up before turning to face him.

Eragon was standing between two trees, "I had no idea you and Murtagh had met before." His voice was just as quiet. "He never mentioned you."

The elf smiled, "We have only met a few times on random travels and have not spoken or seen each other for years. I for sure thought he was dead, but when you brought him up, I felt relieved to know he is well." Her expression saddened. "Even for the enemy Rider you battle, as well as your brother."

"How do you know he is the enemy Rider?"

"You forget, elves can use magic too," it was then Eragon seen the small pool of water.

"Were you scrying Murtagh?"

"Yes, but put your mind at ease, he was unaware of it. Galbatorix had given no orders yet. It is a relief to know ones friend is alive after more than four years. Enough of that, we best get back to the hut and prepare for Saphiras' eggs." Noria walked past the Rider, who looked back at the small pool of water. Seconds later, he followed her back toward Oromis' hut.

**There you go; I did a few things differently than I had thought. I introduced an OC who will be in my profile if you want to get more info. Also, I thought I'd add what I thought might be part of the third book when Eragon asks Oromis about if he and Brom actually knew if he was Morzan's son, so its just a guess. And there is no romance in this story.**


	4. Glimpse of Life and Death

**Thank you for your patience, and the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Ch 4: Glimpse of Life and Death**

Dawn was only hours away; the day had nearly come for Saphira to lay her eggs. Eragon lay awake in bed, restless and his hands resting under his head. He looked over to where Saphira slept, her breathing was steady. A smile crept across his lips as he thought of how much she had grown. Memories of the hatchling he had watched grow flooded his mind and now he was going to be able to watch a new generation grow, and Saphira mother them. In a couple hours they would travel back to Oromis' hut to place the spells on the newly laid dragon eggs.

Hours passed slowly as eagerness waved itself around Eragon. His restless mind had kept him up for most of the night. Saphira slept as if it were a normal routine, and the Rider thought it would be best for her to sleep. He could only guess what any female goes through when it comes to giving birth or laying eggs. A sigh escaped him as he watched the darkness slowly become light. When Saphira opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Eragon already dressed and waiting for her to wake up. The sapphire dragon eyed him curiously. _Are you alright, little one? You're up before the alarm. _

Eragon nodded. _Yes Saphira, I'm fine. Now get up, we have to meet Oromis shortly. _Once the young man walked past her, Saphira cocked her head with a short confused stare then realized that he was only anxious.

A few short minutes had passed when there was a soft knock on the door and Eragon answered. Arya stood in the doorway once she opened the door; she was holding a tray of fruit, reminding them of their first morning meal the first time they had arrived in the elves capital city. "This is for you and Saphira, so she'll keep up her strength for today." The princess said as she placed them in front of the dragon.

"You can have mine too, Saphira," Eragon said.

_Are you sure little one? I don't want to take your meal._

"It's alright; you need it for strength as Arya said."

Saphira sighed, _If you insist. _Her Rider smiled as she accepted without such a fuss.

After she had finished her meal it was time for them to leave for Oromis, who was waiting. Queen Islanzadi was below waiting for the Rider and dragon. "Ah, Eragon, and Saphira." She smiled with joy in her voice and arms stretched in greetings. "This is one thing I did not expect to be a part of and long past my being. Thank you Eragon and Saphira, for making me part of this joyous moment that shall be remembered for future generations. Now go, Oromis is expecting you." Eragon and Saphira paid their respect for the queen as Arya and Eragon mounted the soon to be mother. Islanzadi waved as they left her standing alone among the forestry. "This is a joyous time indeed."

Oromis and Glaedr were waiting as the three approached. Even minutes early, both had anticipated Eragon's eagerness. Noria appeared as Saphira had landed, a smile on her face. As Arya stood on the ground Noria greeted her respectfully. It was then Eragon noticed something and he felt he'd speak to Saphira about. _Now that I actually see them both together, Noria's taller than Arya. Perhaps she's just a little older than her too. _

_I'm surprised you just now thought of this, Eragon. _Saphira chuckled.

_You mean you already thought of this? _The Rider was sounding as if he were annoyed with not knowing. _I thought this link was supposed to let us share with each other, not hide things!_

Saphira only chuckled some more. He truly was something. Perhaps that was part of the reason she had chosen him to be her Rider. "Saphira," Noria's voice stole her and Eragon's attention. "This moment is a joyous one," the elf smiled. "You must be proud, Eragon, the race of dragons will be restored and shall fill the skies once again. The only female dragon is now a mother of her kin and will do a fine job of it. But she will need her Riders' strength to keep her going. My heart is filled with great happiness for this will be the first time I have been able to witness such an event."

"For it is mine too," Arya added, just as excited as Noria.

Glaedr projected his thoughts to his young pupil before they were to start. _Saphira, our race has all but died. They would be proud to know that you kept us from going extinct. I'm proud to have had you as one of my pupils, and I know your parents would be too._

_Ebrithil._

Oromis then had taken a few steps toward Saphira and her Rider. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes ebrithil," both replied.

"Saphira, it has been just barely over a week since Arya had delivered this news, by now the eggs are developed. The only thing that remains now is that they be laid. Are you prepared?"

Saphira nodded. "Are you, Eragon?" Oromis asked his student.

He looked at Saphira and then turned back to his teacher, "Yes."

"Saphira, you can lay them anytime you feel. But directly after you do, we must place the spell on the eggs. Have you searched for a nest?"

_I have. _

"Did you find your place of choice?"

_Fionula. _The blue dragon answered. _I think it would be a great place since my first choice was destroyed during the war between elves and dragons. _

"That is your final choice?"

Saphira nodded._ Yes Master._

"If that is your choice," Oromis replied then turned to look at the other three. "Saphira has made her decision. We will leave in a few minutes." With that, the older Rider walked into his hut.

----

_What do you think will happen if Galbatorix finds out? _The ruby dragon asked his Rider as they were at the edge of a cliff.

_You have been talking about this for over a week now, _Murtagh said, massaging his temples. _Well, if I know Galbatorix after years before I met you, I would say severe punishment with torture. _The Rider then showed a sign of disgust with the thought of what would become of them if the king found out about Thorns' secret. _I don't plan on letting him find out about what had transpired. I'm not fond of the thought of being tortured either. Not after those twins enjoyed it._

_Did they extract anything else from you?_

_Other memories that are just a blur. One felt familiar, almost as if I had forgotten something that happened years ago._

Thorn was about to say something else until there was the sound of a twig snapping in two. The Rider and dragon turned their heads quickly, Murtagh's hand resting on Zar'roc, ready to draw it. A little servant girl, probably around twelve years old, stood where she stopped, fearful of the situation. Murtagh pulled his hand away from his sword when he realized who it was and also realized that he had scared her. "You should be more careful the next time you travel out here alone."

"Forgive me, Lord Murtagh," the girl lowered her eyes and curtsied then continued. "I will keep that in mind. The King requests you see him, immediately."

"You traveled a couple miles to tell me this?" Murtagh asked, looking at Thorn then seen that she had nodded.

_Galbatorix had her walk this far alone!_

_It would appear so. _The dark haired Rider looked at the girl. Her clothes were all torn up and the sandals on her feet were worn out. Blonde hair was under a bandana that held it out of her face. Both noticed she had a smile on her face, even if she was sore. _She seems familiar somehow. _"Very well then, to the king."

"I'll see you back at the castle." The young servant started to turn.

"Hold up," She stopped and looked back at the Rider to see he had a smile on his face. "You'd get there much faster if you fly."

"I've never flown before," the girl said, startled he would offer.

"Then this shall be your first time." Murtagh walked toward her. "Just like riding a horse."

"But I've never rode a horse," she answered again. "And your dragon looks like he doesn't like me."

"Thorn has that way with people, but he's not as scary as you think." Thorn growled, but nodded to the girl in reassurance.

It had taken her a few moments to think it over, "I don't want to be too much trouble for you and the king is waiting."

"The king can wait until I arrive, but I won't leave without you. I can't believe he had you walk here to find us and you expect to walk back alone." Murtagh led her to Thorn and hefted her up on his back, just in front of the wings before sitting behind her. "Hold on tight." After those words were spoken, Thorn took off and the servant wrapped her arms tightly around Thorns' neck, Murtagh also was behind her so she wouldn't fall off. She lightened up when she felt safer once higher in the air and Thorn was soaring without any maneuvers.

A few moments later, the Rider and dragon had realized she was enjoying it. _She seems to be enjoying herself. _

_It must be the first and only time in her life, Thorn. Children deserve better._

_I must agree. _Thorn said, _While we're out, we may as well as let her enjoy herself and make it a memorable one. _

_Agreed. _"Tell me, what is your name?" Murtagh asked. "I've seen you around the castle and was curious ever since."

"Nara," the girl replied quietly.

"Nara," Murtagh repeated. He started asking her some questions along the way back to the castle. Thorn had made this a memory to last a lifetime.

Once they had landed, two guards were waiting for them. "Girl, where were you?" the first demanded.

"She was out, getting me as requested by the king." Murtagh answered with more authority as he placed Nara on the ground.

"Forgive us Lord Murtagh, we were unaware of this." The second guard apologized as he and the first bowed their head toward the Rider.

"Just see that you don't give her any grief again, or you will answer to me."

"Yes Lord Murtagh." Both guards bowed. Murtagh took Nara inside with him.

"Thank you, Lord Murtagh." Nara replied.

"You're welcome and just call me Murtagh."

"Thank you." The servant bowed. "I best get back to my chores. Thank you for the ride back, my feet have been hurting for days without rest. Please tell Thorn also." Then Nara turned around and ran in the other direction.

"You're welcome," Murtagh smiled then walked to the kings thrown room. Once there, Galbatorix was standing.

"I have been waiting for you, Murtagh. I sent a servant after you. What kept you?" his voice echoed.

"There were… delays." The Rider answered.

"I see." Galbatorix said as if he had understood. "The reason I had called you is to let you know of our next attack."

Murtagh blinked, "You have planned another attack? But the enemies are low on reinforcements."

"The reason for my plan, Murtagh. You are dismissed. I shall send for you when there is more to speak of."

The Rider bowed then exited the kings' throne room and reentered the hall. _Another battle! I'm starting to think this war will never end._

----

The ground rumbled as two heavy dragons landed on the peak of Fionula. Eragon had dismounted Saphira and volunteered to help Arya, who had actually accepted his offer. Glaedr crouched low so Noria could help her father off of the older dragons back. The young Rider also walked over to help Noria with the older Rider. "Thank you, Eragon." Noria told him with her facial expression saddened, only Eragon seemed to notice and was about to ask her about it, but was interrupted.

"Is this where your nest is Saphira?" Oromis asked. He wrapped a cloak around himself as a wave of cold air circulated around them. The other three also pulled their arms closer to their bodies to keep themselves warm. Saphira remembered when Glaedr had taken her and Eragon there for a lesson. She looked around and found a large rock that she felt would be a great source of heat for the four bipeds. The blue dragon had directed a stream of yellow flames toward the rock and heated it up. Once the stream of fire ceased, Arya, Eragon and Noria greeted the warmth. "Thank you, Saphira." Arya and Noria said in unison, hands outstretched toward the rock.

_You have done well, Saphira. _The gold dragon said. _You have remembered your lesson._

Saphira nodded. _I had to learn from someone._ She then looked at the oldest elf. _My nest is here, _the others looked behind her as she shown them the nest behind her. _I'm ready to begin, Master. _Saphira then walked toward the nest and had gotten herself comfortable.

Oromis walked up to her with the others following him to Saphira's side. "Just do as you would naturally do, Saphira."

"We're here for you Saphira," Eragon assured her.

_Thank you, little one. _

"Very good, Saphira." Oromis' voice called out from behind her then appeared with a large stone-like item in his hands. It was silver in color. Just then, the older Rider mumbled some words over it, ones that Eragon and Saphira had recognized from Glaedr's lesson.

One by one, eggs of different shades and colors came and were placed with a spell that would keep them from hatching without a Rider. Saphira nuzzled each one after the spell had been placed. Oromis had given Eragon and Arya two eggs each as Noria had one in her hand. Just as the Rider had stood up, he had nearly collapse. "Father!" Noria cried just as she managed to catch him without dropping the dragon egg in her hand.

"Are you alright, Master?" Eragon asked as he walked up beside Noria.

"Yes, Eragon." His master answered as his worried daughter's expression grew pale as she seen how weak he seemed to be after placing the spell. "It would be best if we return. Well done, Saphira. You have done a fine job." Noria handed the egg to Eragon and helped her weakened father over to his dragon. Once he was mounted, Noria had taken the egg she had handed to Eragon and handed it to her father so she could pull herself up without harming it. After Eragon and the princess had gotten on Saphiras' back, she and Glaedr took off.

Once back at Oromis' hut, it was near dark. Arya had offered to ferry the eggs back to the city so Riders could be found as quickly as possible. _Arya, would you like me to carry you?_ Saphira offered.

"It would be quicker for me to start. Only if you don't mind." Arya said.

_I don't mind. Riders must be found. _Saphira crouched down so the elf could get on. _I shall be back soon, little one. _

_And I shall wait for you,_ Eragon said and with that, Saphira had thrust herself into the air and carried Arya above the trees. After they were out of sight, the Rider looked toward Oromis' hut and walked in. Noria was tucking her father into his bed and gently kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, father." She whispered as she slowly walked away from his side. When she turned around, she had seen Eragon watching her. A small smile creased her lips then she looked back at her father for a quick glimpse to make sure he was alright. She led the young Rider out and had seen Glaedr resting by the door. Noria stroked his head with her hand in gentle gestures. "Goodnight, Glaedr."

_Goodnight, to the both of you. I'm proud of Saphira. _Glaedr projected his words.

"So am I, Master, and goodnight." Eragon added. The dragon seemed to smile as he closed his eyes. Footsteps were heard just over the soft grass and Eragon turned to see Noria signaling him to follow her.

The elf led him to the area he had found her once before when she was scrying Murtagh. She stopped suddenly as if something were on her mind and still had her back toward him. "Noria?" Eragon asked, feeling like there was something amiss. "Is everything alright?"

She slowly turned around, her face pale in the now glowing moonlight. Eragon thought she looked sick, just like he and Roran would have. Then she shook her head, "No." Her voice was cracking, for knowing her for a few days he had never heard her voice this way. "Something is very wrong, which is the reason I have brought you here to discuss."

Eragon gulped, "…Discuss what?"

Noria lowered her gaze for a moment, then returned to meet his. "You know of my fathers' illness, don't you Eragon?"

"…Yes."

Her face was growing saddened, which started to concern the Rider. "My fathers health is failing, Eragon." It had taken a few seconds for him to understand what she had meant.

"… You mean… Oromis is…" he couldn't think of it.

"Yes, Eragon." Noria was on the verge of tears, but she was doing her best to keep them from falling. "My father is dying and has been just before the news of Saphira bringing us a precious gift."

"And you wait until now to tell me?" Eragon asked, his voice low.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you or Saphira. Only a handful know of his health. Eragon, he may not be here to train the new Riders. Meaning, you may have to take his place."

"Why didn't he or Glaedr tell me?"

"Because I wanted to," the elf answered. "Would you please excuse me?" Noria turned her back toward the Rider again and walked away without another word and was out of sight only a few seconds later.

Eragon had watched her go. He tried to think of something to say to comfort her, but nothing came to mind. There were a couple times he had been there, with Garrow and Brom, and now it was someone else he had known. His thoughts returned to Noria, as he pictured her trying her best to remain calm. But when it's someone so close to you, how can you keep yourself from breaking down. He could understand what the elf was going through. All he could do was wait for Saphira to arrive.

**I was thinking that Saphira could have laid her eggs at Stone of Broken Eggs, but after rereading the part where they talked about it I didn't think it was a good idea. I'm not sure what Paolini would do if Saphira were to find a nest, so like any author, I guessed and put it at Fionula after rereading that part also. **

**I have a gut feeling that Oromis may pass away in the next book, which will upset me if he does. I have an idea for one Rider, but I would like you to let me know about the other four, your opinions are welcome. Please review and let me know if there was anything I messed up on. Thanks.**

**Also, before I forget, I'm going to start my first humor one-shot called "Movie Night". Keep your eyes open for it. **


	5. Chosen

**Thanks to those who have been reviewing, I love you guys and girls. Just a note for my stories; **_**Flashbacks are Italic.**_** Just so you know how I do flashbacks and anything that goes through thought is quoted. This stinks, I think I confused myself.**

**Ch 5: Chosen**

It was silent once the two returned to rest after the long day they had. The reason for the silence was not because of exhaustion, but the news Eragon had delivered to Saphira. Neither had spoken since their return, nearly three hours ago. No matter how much they kept to themselves, their thoughts were still on their master, and Noria. _I wonder how she's holding up._

_She's probably not doing so well, _Saphira answered, the first time they had spoken upon their arrival.

_I thought you were sleeping._

_How can I sleep? Not after you told me about Oromis. I'm exhausted, but this keeps me awake. _

_That makes both of us. _There were still a couple elves out. Songs still filled the air about the eggs that would hatch once its Rider was found. Arya was among them, ferrying the eggs to every elf, until either one had hatched or there was no one else and travel to the Varden in Surda and search for a Rider there. Eragon sat up and looked over to Saphira. _Oromis has just about become a father to us. Just as Brom had been._

Saphira lifted her head to where she was sitting as her Rider was. _He has, little one. And now we are loosing another. But we are not the only ones who will be at a loss. Noria, being of his flesh and blood, and those who looked up to him as well as a Rider. For he is the last of those of the days of the Foresworn, other than Galbatorix. _

Eragon nodded. _Also, few know of his health condition now. Few know of his illness nearly taking his life._

_Maybe so, little one. _Saphira did her best to comfort her Rider. _If he feels the time is right to tell the others of his health, we are not to get in the way._

_Noria said she wanted to be the one to tell us. _

_Perhaps Master wanted to tell us, _the dragon advised. _But was unable to do so or allowed her to if he were unable to tell us himself. You said you seen the condition he was in when Noria helped him to bed and just after landing on Fionula._

_I know, _Eragon stopped and fell back onto the bed. _I just didn't think this would happen for a while._ Saphira nodded. This would be a long night for the both of them, for their minds were too busy to push things aside. The Rider wanted to rest, even if it was just a little. He promised Vanir that he would see him at the practice field the following morning.

----

It was busy at the castle. Murtagh had woken up to the racket the servants, guards and anyone else were making with the clatter of feet and voices giving off orders. The Riders thoughts drifted back to the day before when the King had sent Nara out to fetch him. He then replayed the flight back with Nara enjoying herself.

"_Tell me, what is your name?" Murtagh asked. "I've seen you around the castle and was curious ever since."_

"_Nara," the girl replied quietly. _

"_Nara," Murtagh repeated. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"_

_The blonde only seemed happy to have someone to talk to. "As you wish, Lord Murtagh."_

"_You can just call me Murtagh," Murtagh seemed surprised by the title she had given him. "If there is something I say that makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to answer." Nara nodded to show him she understood what he said. "Where are your parents?" _

_Nara looked back and answered, "My parents are dead." Murtagh looked away for a moment, thinking he touched an uncomfortable spot. Before he could say anything to apologize, Nara continued. "You don't have to say anything to apologize." As if she read his thoughts. The Rider turned back to listen to the rest. "My mother died giving birth to me and my father always spoke about her. He said I was just like her in every way."_

"_What happened to him?"_

"_He was killed in battle when I was only seven. We had no living relatives and were sold. At least… I was."_

"_We? Who else are you speaking of?"_

"_My older sister, Ardriel." Nara replied. "We were split up after our father was buried. I remember two men, prying us away from each other. Our friends just watched, afraid if they tried to help, they would use some powerful magic on them." Nara stopped and smiled as she did. "I haven't seen her since." Her smile faded and she looked back in front of her. _

_Murtagh was thinking of these two men. "Who were those two men? Did you ever find out who they were?"_

"_Two twins, magicians. Both bald." Nara answered and Murtagh's facial expression paled._

Aren't those the two that captured you in Farthen Dur and brought you to Galbatorix? _Thorn asked._

It sounds like them. _The Rider responded after he recovered. _It also sounds like they would go so low as to take a seven year old from her sister and her friends after they lost their last parent.

_Thorn agreed, _Maybe they just told her that her father died in battle and died by other means. Perhaps it was them who killed him and decided to take her instead of both of them.

Knowing them, you may be right. _Murtagh looked at the twelve year old in front of him. _But it would hurt her if she found out it was a lie. And we're still not sure if it was truly the Twins' doing. As much as I would like to say it was.

"_It must be fun," Nara interrupted. "Being able to fly and talk to your dragon through mere thought. It's obvious that you two are talking, because you both are so quiet." She looked back and smiled again. "You two are probably best friends to be bonded with each other like that."_

"_How do you know so much about Riders?" Murtagh asked curiously._

"_I've read some books about Riders past. They talk about being able to talk to their dragons through thought and share a special link with the other. I don't get to read so much because I'm doing things around the castle." Murtagh smiled when he discovered how much she actually knew. "Can I ask you something?"_

_Murtagh blinked, "Go ahead."_

"…_Why do you serve Galbatorix?" Nara asked slowly. "At first I was afraid of you and Thorn. I thought anyone who worked for the king would be just as bad, but judging you now, I know that's not true. You aren't like him at all."_

_The Rider felt he had to answer. "…It's not that I had a choice."_

"_I can understand that," the girl said. Murtagh was about to ask her another question, but the castle came into view, cutting their conversation short._

That long line of thoughts had ended. It had rewound and replayed every time as he lay in his bed. _It wasn't a choice I would have chosen._

----

Vanir and Eragon were at the sparing field, ready to begin. "It has been a while, Shadeslayer." Vanir said.

"It has," Eragon smiled and drew the sword that replaced Zar'roc. "Shall we begin?"

"Let's see if you can keep up," the elf lunged at him, prepared to stab him with his weapon. Eragon parried with elfin accuracy. He spun around and raised the blade in his hands over his head and brought it down, to strike the dark haired elf. Saphira was watching from a safe distance between trees as metal clashed. Other elves had stopped practicing archery, Rimgar and any other art to watch the Rider spar against one of their own. Cheering as they gathered in a large circle around them.

Vanir jumped up and swung left and then swung right. The Rider was able to block both attacks and his legs stiffened, holding him in place. Eragon remembered this from one of the first times he and Vanir had practiced. This time it was his turn to break free. Concentrating just hard enough to break the hold on his legs, the binds broke as if he had done it for years. "You seem to have grown after three years, Eragon." The elf smiled and readied his weapon again as Eragon charged.

Another figure stopped next to the blue dragon. Saphira turned to see Noria standing beside her, watching Eragon and Vanir. The dragon could tell that she was still upset about her father, but was concealing her emotions well. _Are you well, Noria?_

The elf still looked on but answered in a soft voice, "Yes."

_It troubles both of us,_ the dragon consoled her. _We couldn't sleep last night._

"I am sorry to trouble you both," Noria looked up, "but I thought you two should know since you both had spent such time with him years ago." She looked back at the two, Eragon and Vanir both swung their weapons and cancelled each other out, ending in a draw. "I didn't want you two to be the last ones to know." Noria finished.

"Noria," Eragon called, running up to her and Saphira, placing his weapon back in its sheath. He stopped in front of them, his face held a concerned expression.

"I am fine, Eragon," she answered before he could ask. "I watched your match against Vanir, and you seemed to have improved a greet deal, since your first spar against him." Noria smiled for the first time in a couple days. "I haven't missed a spar you had or your Rimgar practices. I remember when you broke Vanir's arm."

Eragon's face turned a soft shade of pink in embarrassment. "Oh." _She was there?_

_She has both of us surprised, _Saphira replied.

"I just came to check on you both and watch another match, but now I have another thing to do. We will see each other shortly." Noria walked the way she had come and was greeted by two male elves. A couple minutes had passed and Noria said goodbye to them and they lingered for a moment, watching her disappear before they looked at the Rider and dragon, who were basically watching the whole thing. Both smiled and paid respect to them by greeting them by placing their fingers to their lips. Eragon replied and Saphira nodded and the two elves continued on their way.

"Eragon?" Vanir's voice called. "Would you like to continue? Some of my friends would like to spar against you."

"I won't go easy on them," Eragon responded, grabbing his sheathed sword and pulled it out.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Vanir laughed.

----

Arya was standing as a purple egg was handed back to her. An elf before her was unsuccessful in getting the egg to hatch and handed it back to the elfin princess. Five eggs were beside her as she had watched many elves fail in becoming one of the much awaited Riders. "Thank you," she told the last elf as his attempt also failed.

Noria walked up with the elves gracefulness and stopped in front of the princess. "I take it there is no Rider among us," she said.

Arya shook her head, "No, there are few elves left to expose the eggs to. And so far, there is no elf Rider. I am starting to think they may only be human Riders."

"Is that a bad thing?" Noria asked.

"No," the dark haired elf shook her head again. "Our race may have no more Riders."

"There must be at least one, somewhere," Noria looked around. "Have you tried Alanna and Dusan? Surely one of them is at least a Rider."

"They were one of the first to be near and hold all the eggs. But nothing happened."

Noria was surprised by this, "I thought at least one would hatch for one of them."

"I also thought that, but I guess we were both wrong. If all else fails, we still have the humans to be Riders. I think I should carry these to another location, to find others who haven't had a chance to hold a dragon egg." Three other elves were there to help transport one egg, leaving one elf to carry two.

"You look outnumbered, Princess." Noria grabbed the last egg, it was shinning silver. "I have nothing else better to do, and I wouldn't mind helping you find the Riders. If that is alright with you."

"Do as you feel." Arya smiled at the offer. "For years I've been carrying an egg and nearly four without carrying one, I had nearly forgotten what it was like when I carried Saphira around." The princess started walking as Noria and three others followed her.

Arya lead them toward the sparring field. Once in view, Eragon was still sparring, this time against some other elves. They seemed to be giving him quite a beating and helping improve not only Eragon's skills, but the other elves as well. Everyone acknowledged their presence and continued watching the contest. Arya and the others with her watched as well, Eragon had indeed gotten stronger after years of his battles with Murtagh.

Suddenly, there was a soft squeak. Noria, Arya and the other three looked around and heard it again. Then they heard shaking, but one of them could feel it. Noria looked in her arms and placed the egg on the ground gently. "It's hatching?" she thought she asked herself.

"It's hatching," one of the elves that accompanied Arya and Noria shouted, getting some attention.

Chatter started as a crowd ran toward the small group. Saphira snapped her attention to where the voice had come from. Eragon and the elf he was sparring against stopped to hear what was being said. "It's hatching! One of the eggs is hatching!" Both looked at each other quickly as if they both couldn't believe it and just as quickly ran up toward the large crowd.

There in the center of the circle was Noria and a silver egg, nearly completely cracked open. A small silver head popped out and looked up to see it completely surrounded by elves and a large blue dragon. It squeaked when it recognized her. Saphira leaned herself in and nuzzled it lovingly. It nuzzled her back, making everyone smile. The new mother pulled herself out after she projected her thoughts, _That's my son._

Voices rang out after she spoke then quieted down. The small silver dragon looked around the crowd and spotted Noria, just before it gave off a small sneeze which gathered a few cute sounds. Egg shells fell as the small hatchling continued to break out of its protective encasement and stumbled just as it stood on its own feet. Wings were folded on his back and he stretched them. He tilted his head after he took two steps forward. Noria did the same. The baby seemed so innocent. He gave a happy squeal. "Noria, what are you waiting for?" Eragon's voice asked eagerly.

"What do you mean?" the elf asked, still surprise that the egg had nearly hatched in her arms.

"Touch him," one voice said and others started saying the same thing.

Noria turned her attention back to the small dragon and she extended her right hand and the silver dragon met her. The elf pulled her hand back, a burning sensation on her palm. She uncurled her fingers and revealed the silver mark that made others know who was a Rider. The gedwey ignasia.

"The first egg to hatch," Arya finally spoke, amazed at the turn of events. "I believe there is at least one elf who will be Rider." Noria looked at her. "It must be in your blood. Oromis and now his daughter."

The blonde haired elf turned her head toward the baby silver dragon as it rubbed himself up against her leg. "Perhaps," Noria answered Arya and extended her hands and picked up her new found partner. Both looked into each others eyes for a moment, showing emotion of what they were feeling at that moment. "Kinyor." Noria said softly. "Your name shall be Kinyor." She looked at the dragon in her arms. "Do you like it?" the newly named dragon nodded, pleased with its new name and nuzzled her in her gentle embrace. "I am glad," the elf smiled.

"This is great," an elf cried happily. "One Rider found and that means four more Riders are to be found."

"Come Noria," Eragon said excitedly, "your father should know."

Noria had actually forgotten about telling him for a moment. "Of course." Eragon lead her to Saphira and her silver offspring squealed with delight. Both Rider and new Rider had mounted the large dragon. Saphira raised her two massive wings and jumped to get herself in the air. Those still on the ground watched excitedly as they had left. The first egg had hatched and delight filled every heart. The crowd dispersed in seconds to tell everyone they came across about the first egg.

----

"Ebrithil," Eragon yelled as they reached Oromis' hut.

The older elf ran from his hut surprisingly fast, "What's wrong, Eragon?" he asked as he reached Glaedr's side, who too was startled. Eragon had dismounted and helped Noria down. Oromis and Glaedr gasped, Noria was holding a small silver dragon in her arms. Her father and his dragon walked closer toward her. "You have been chosen?" the male elf asked.

"Yes, Father." The small dragon looked around to see the Rider and gold dragon before him, no sign of fear whatsoever in his eyes. "This is Kinyor, my partner."

Oromis smiled and grabbed his daughters face with his soft hands, "You make me proud," he then kissed her on her forehead. "As proud as a father could be of his daughter."

"Thank you, Father," Oromis embraced his daughter in his arms and stroked her hair, a tear falling from her face.

"Now is a time to rejoice," the Rider said, "let's go indoors." He led his daughter and his pupil into his hut along with Kinyor.

_The first to hatch, _Glaedr turned to Saphira, _a joyous time indeed._

**There, I hope you liked the chapter. The total is 5 eggs one of them is purple, and I am still open for other colors, as long as they aren't green, red or blue. Names and ideas for Riders and Dragons are also welcome. That's why I haven't spoiled everything so you can get active and help me. **

**I originally wasn't going to have Noria become a Dragon Rider, but some other people thought it would be interesting. So I may have Kinyor be an OC, though I haven't decided yet. So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I love the reviews and the way this story is going.**


	6. Enemies Intentions

**Sorry for the long wait, I was having writers block issues and college is crazy. So hopefully I'll be able to update faster.**

**Ch 6: Enemies Intentions**

After the hustle of the castle had died down, the activities the servants and guards took place at a normal pace. However, one room was mostly quiet. The kings thrown room was dark, only two lanterns were light showing the kings' shadowed form, but in front of him was another figure, bowing deeply. It was covered with a cloak, concealing it from any on-lookers.

"When shall the attack begin, my lord?" it asked, revealing it to be a male with a deep voice.

"Soon," the king answered.

"And of your Rider? Does he know of this?"

"In time."

"If I may ask, how have his battles been?" the cloaked silhouette asked his king, turning his head up toward him. "Has he found the enemy's weakness?"

"Not yet, he should find it in our next battle."

"If I may be so bold as to say that I believe he is not telling you everything, my lord."

Galbatorix blinked at this, his gaze turning down on the man. "Why do you say this?"

"It has been just over three years my king and he has not found his weakness. I would say he has been lying to you, my lord." The man now stood up straight, revealing him to be quite tall, perhaps six feet. "You have the power to enter his mind, yet you trust him completely. Have you not thought that he may have come up with some excuse?"

"He is the son of my most loyal follower, Morzan himself. He would not dare lie to me!"

"My apologize," the figure bowed. "About this plan of your's, when shall I leave?"

"Tonight. The Varden is weak with few men after every battle. You will have to gain their trust before this plan can be put into action."

----

Nara was walking down the quiet corridor doing her respected chores. She was on her way to the kitchen when she had heard muffled voices through the large door to her left. After a moment of listening she quietly ran to another door so she could listen in. Something in her gut told her that she had to know what was going on. _This could end up getting me killed, _she thought as she leaned in on a servant's door. There she could hear the voices clearer.

"When shall the attack begin, my lord?" a deep voice asked the king.

"Soon," Galbatorix answered.

"And of your Rider? Does he know of this?"

"In time."

The blonde girl continued listening. She heard that they were planning an attack on the Varden, A small gasp escaped her lips, _If the Varden looses there will be only more pain and death. _Throughout her time as the King's servant, she had always supported the Varden and their work. Her father often spoke of the Varden and their goal to save Alagaesia from the last of the old Riders. She was intrigued with stories of the Riders and when it was possible, she would look for books or scrolls to learn as much as she could. Her attention went back to her ride with the Rider and red dragon. She had asked him one more question before they landed at the castle.

"_If you could… would you join the Varden? I mean, if you had a choice to leave Galbatorix?" the servant asked slowly._

"_I'm not sure that would be safe information for you to know." Murtagh answered looking at her. "The king would most likely kill you and I for even thinking such things."_

"_I know, he's also a Rider, able to enter the mind as if it were his. Little care for your privacy. Searching for the answer he wants to know with ease. I don't fear death, for I have seen so much of it." She said, looking at Murtagh. "I would like the Varden to win, to save the innocent people from suffering and I would like you and Thorn to be free. People should be free to choose, not live in fear like so many do now."_

_Murtagh watched her, taking every word she said. He wanted that too, freedom to choose. But the fact that Galbatorix knowing both of their names didn't help them only made the situation worse. He was a prisoner. Until that bond is broken, he and Thorn would remain as she was, a captive. _

Nara stopped thinking when she heard the voices on the other side of the door stop. She held her breath. When they continued she exhaled. _That was close,_ she thought, blinking. Just then, a hooded man opened the door and looked right at her, grabbing her shoulder roughly and dragged her inside. The door closed, "Listening to our conversation, were you?" the king asked calmly. His eyes were fixed on the young girl and the man let her go, but stayed behind her.

She bowed her respect. "Forgive me my Lord." Her voice was now shaking as was her body under his stare.

"What did you hear?" the man seethed.

"Now, now," Galbatorix shushed him. "Perhaps she'll be of some assistance with this plan of ours." Nara slowly looked up, scared for what he would use her for. "You may need her to accompany you on your little voyage to the Varden. I'm sure you could find a way to get her to play a decent role in our plans. The Varden will fall in both of your hands," he chuckled.

His intentions were to have her help them destroy the Varden. She had never wanted to get caught in this situation. "Are you sure about this my Lord?"

The king stopped when the man spoke, "She'll keep her mouth quiet about this little event. Killing her won't work when she could help us bring the Varden's actions to a halt and wipe them all out, down to every last man, woman and child if need be."

"Very well," the cloaked figure grinned darkly. "We shall leave immediately." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along. She tried to protest with small pain-filled cries and pry his hand away. There was nothing she could do, she was about to be used for some dark sinister purpose, and against the Varden. Surprisingly, her thoughts went back to her conversation with Murtagh and what she told him. Some way, she would help them; freedom was something every living thing should have. Even Murtagh and Thorn should have that right to be free.

----

Nasuada was pacing back and forth in her study, impatient. Orrin came walking in, "What is it Nasuada?" he asked, concerned.

"Where is Eragon? I thought he would have been back buy now. It's been nearly two weeks." She replied, as if it should have been obvious.

"I'm sure that dragons have their time too until the eggs come. Also, when they are laid they need to be given a special spell so they don't hatch without a Rider. Don't forget, you agreed that it may take a while before we have some Riders on our side."

"I know that," she growled, still clearly impatient with the thought of having to wait. "Why are you in here?"

"Well, I could use some help with an experiment I'm working on," King Orrin said.

"No," she went back to pacing back and forth. There was knock on the door. "Come in."

"Lady Nasuada," one of the Jormundur bowed as she entered, Roran behind him. "We have reports that soldiers under Galbatorix have retreated some and are grouping in larger masses."

Nasuada cursed, for a lady to curse under such circumstances really meant she wasn't happy. "Very well, but we can't go to battle yet, not without Eragon. We could loose more men and be defenseless."

"Milady," Roran started, "has there been any news of Eragon?"

She shook her head. "With each passing day, we are getting closer to battle. The king want's us attack. He wouldn't be pulling out so many men and return with more if he weren't up to something. We need Eragon, if they decide to cross the borders; we will most likely be defeated without him. But perhaps they don't know he's gone and are retreating because of fear."

"Most likely not," Orrin said. "Galbatorix may have a strategy."

"Either way we can't go into battle without our Rider. They would discover we are missing our most powerful warrior."

"What if they send…" Roran started, "the enemy Rider?" she stopped so no one would know that the enemy Rider was Murtagh. "If they send him we would be at a disadvantage, just as we are either way."

"You are right, Stronghammer." Nasuada stopped pacing and sat down. "We make no move. Hopefully Eragon shall return soon. With the advances the enemy is making, we may find them approaching either way."

"Yes Lady Nasuada," Jormundur and Roran bowed before exiting, closing the door behind them.

Orrin was left in the room, watching Nasuada think. "Being a leader isn't easy," he smiled.

"You came here because…?"

"I could still use some help on an experiment," he answered for the second time.

"No," she said, watching the man leave without another word.

----

Oromis, Noria and Eragon exited the hut to meet Queen Islanzadi, greeting her with the respectful gesture – which, she returned. Arya was beside her and they paid their respect to her as well – she still carried the eggs which other elves helped her. "I had to come and see it with my own eyes," the Queen of the elves said.

"Kinyor, my partner, has gone out to eat with Saphira," Noria replied softly. "They should be back shortly." She walked up to her queen and showed her the silver mark on the palm of her hand.

Islanzadi smiled brightly. "I am glad that there is at least one elf who will be a Rider. I shall wait until your companion returns from his lunch."

In a matter of moments, Saphira and a small dragon approached with graceful strides, there attention focused on one another. After a second they both looked forward to see their guests calmly awaiting their arrival. _Where you waiting for us? _Saphira asked. The small silver dragon was leaning closer to his mother as they did. He knew the others, but the one in the fancy clothing made him slightly uncomfortable. A smile was on the queens' face as she witnessed this little blessing. Kinyor looked slowly from Islanzadi to his partner and squeaked happily before running to her on his short legs. Noria knelt down to greet him and scooped him up gently as he nuzzled his head in her neck. This action reminded Eragon of a cat and smiled at the sight.

"You have done a wonderful job, Saphira." The queen greeted the blue dragon. "A fine young dragon and a wonderful dam to nurture him, I am excited to see the rest of your offspring. This is truly one of the greatest moments in the history of the Riders, to refill the skies after their downfall."

"It is a new age for Riders," Oromis spoke, Glaedr walking up beside him as he suddenly felt weak. "One that will take our place."

"Ebrithil," Eragon said, reaching out to help him. Noria hurriedly came up to her father.

"Father."

"I am fine you two. You should continue to think about the future to come."

"Arya told me that she has searched for any other Riders here in Ellemera and found none." Islanzadi added. "I think it is time she looks for human children and others to see who may be a Rider there. The sooner the Riders are found the sooner the war may end. Though we have gained another, Galbatorix still has one egg of his own and if it hatches we will have two on both sides, unless these four find Riders. And Galbatorix's army may be planning to make a move on Surda. It would be devastating to come to find our allies attacked without their Rider."

Eragon nodded at this, "Since Arya needs to reach the Varden and begin her search there, she should travel with you and Saphira. It would be faster than travel by horse." The queen continued.

"We shall leave as soon as possible." Eragon answered.

"I shall have some supplies prepared for your journey." With that, the elf walked off quickly to have them ready.

"May you three be safe on your way," Noria said, still beside her father.

"Aye," the Rider answered, "will you two be alright?"

"Yes, I shall watch over him."

"Be wise in your battles, Eragon." The male elf advised. "Remember what you've learned. Take care of each other." He looked at the Rider and dragon.

"I will, ebrithil."

Glaedr seemed to smile at his pupil. _Same goes for you Saphira._

_Yes, ebrithil. _

"We shall see each other again," Noria told Eragon as he helped the princess mount the dragon. "Perhaps beside each other in battle."

"Perhaps we shall," Eragon replied as he ascended on Saphira – who was currently saying good-bye to her son with a nuzzle and pulled back.

_Watch over him,_ she said, turning to Noria, who nodded.

"I will."

"Saphira, don't forget we have to get our supplies." Eragon reminded her.

"Of course, little one." She sighed, as she backed away and stretched her long wings and jumped upward, lifting her body into the air – leaving the two Riders behind.

**Alright there's the next chapter, again sorry for the long update, college and writers block can only help you so much. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated and thank you for reading.**


End file.
